Catelyn Stark
Catelyn Stark, née Tully, est un personnage principal de la première, deuxième et troisième saison de ''Game of Thrones''. Elle est interprétée par Michelle Fairley, et fait ses débuts dans "L'hiver vient". Elle est l'épouse de Lord Eddard Stark et la mère de ses cinq enfants légitimes : Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon. Elle a grandi dans le sud, dans le Conflans. Jeune, elle est d'abord promise à Brandon Stark, frère aîné d'Eddard, mais, à sa mort, elle épouse Ned afin de lier leurs deux maisons. Sa finesse et sa franchise lui ont permis de devenir la fidèle conseillère de son époux, qu'elle aime profondément. Catelyn éprouve un attachement très fort à ses enfants et à sa famille et le montre à de nombreuses reprises. Néanmoins elle hait le bâtard de Eddard Stark, Jon Snow et ne le considère pas comme son fils. Cette haine créé chez elle un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Biographie Contexte Lady Catelyn Stark, née Tully, est la fille aînée de Lord Hoster Tully, seigneur du Conflans. Elle est initialement promise au jeune Brandon Stark, héritier de Winterfell, mais celui-ci est exécuté par le roi fou, Aerys II Targaryen. Elle épouse donc son frère cadet, Eddard, afin de sceller l'alliance entre les Tully et les Stark lors de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Elle est enceinte de son premier fils, Robb, quand son époux part combattre. Quand il revient, Catelyn découvre qu'il est le père d'un fils bâtard, Jon, qu'elle prend en grippe immédiatement. Catelyn et Ned auront quatre autres enfants par la suite : Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon. Saison 1 thumb|leftDepuis le balcon de la cour du château de Winterfell, Catelyn, avec Eddard à ses côtés, observe Bran s'entrainer au tir à l'arc. Puis Rodrik Cassel les rejoint accompagné de Theon, et les informe qu'un déserteur de la Garde de Nuit a été capturé. Devant l'air de désolation de son mari, Catelyn demande si il est vraiment obligé de le faire. Eddard lui répond que cet homme avait prêté serment. Rodrik Cassel ajoute que « La loi est la loi ». Quand Eddard demande à ce que Bran les accompagne, elle désapprouve en argumentant que Bran est trop jeune pour voir de telles choses. Son époux lui répond qu'il ne sera pas toujours un petit garçon et que « l'hiver vient ». Restée seule, elle se tourne vers la cour. Jon est en train de ranger les flèches et semble mal à l'aise du regard que Catelyn pose sur lui. thumb|leftCatelyn rejoint Eddard, assis au pied d'un barral dans le bois sacré. Elle dit qu'elle se sent comme une étrangère à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici. Son mari lui dit qu'elle a cinq enfants du Nord et qu'elle n'est pas une étrangère. Mais elle lui dit qu'elle est désolée, un corbeau vient d'arriver de Port-Réal. Jon Arryn est mort suite à une fièvre. Sa femme, la sœur de Catelyn, et son fils vont bien. Mais le message indique aussi que le roi et toute sa suite viennent à Winterfell. Eddard devine que le roi ne doit venir que pour une seule chose. Catelyn lui répond qu'il n'aura qu'à refuser son offre. Suivie de mestre Luwin, Catelyn donne ses instructions pour recevoir le roi et ses suivants. Dans la cour, elle surprend Bran suspendu au mur d'un bâtiment. Elle lui demande de lui promettre de ne plus grimper. Le roi arrive, Catelyn se soucie que l'accueil soit fait convenablement. Plus tard, elle aide sa fille Sansa à se préparer. Sansa lui confie qu'elle n'a qu'une hâte : aller à la capitale et épouser le prince Joffrey. Pendant banquet, Lady Stark fait la conversation à la reine Cersei. Celle-ci lui fait part des projets de mariage entre son fils Joffrey et de Sansa. thumbDans leur chambre, le couple Stark parle de la proposition du roi. Ils sont interrompus par Mestre Luwin qui a un message pour Catelyn. Il vient sa sœur Lysa, qui a fui la capitale pour se réfugier aux Eyrié, que son mari Jon Arryn a été assassiné par les Lannister et que le roi est en danger. Catelyn s'oppose alors au départ de son mari, car il risque de subir le même sort que la Main précédente. thumb|leftAu chevet de Bran, Lady Stark prie et lui confectionne un cercle de prière. La reine Cersei vient rendre visite à Bran. Catelyn est gênée de sa tenue mais Cersei l'en excuse. Elle raconte alors qu'il y a des années de cela, elle aussi a perdu un fils, aux cheveux noirs comme Bran et que le roi Robert en a beaucoup souffert. Elle prie la Mère pour que Bran soit rendu à sa mère. Catelyn l'en remercie et regarde Cersei quitter la chambre et reprend ses prières. Jon se présente ensuite pour faire ses adieux à Bran. Catelyn, d'un ton sec, lui dit que cela est fait. Mais Jon s'avance près du lit de Bran pour lui parler. Catelyn le laisse faire et semble émue mais finit par lui dire qu'elle veut qu'il parte. Eddard, qui était à l'entrée de la chambre, a entendu sa femme, attend que Jon sorte pour venir s'installer près d'elle. Elle dit qu'il y a dix-huit ans, il est revenu des guerres avec Robert, avec le fils d'une autre femme. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle lui reproche de partir de nouveau, tout ça pour l'honneur, et essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il a le choix de rester. Eddard tente de lui prendre la main mais Catelyn se dérobe et lui avoue qu'elle ne se sent pas capable. Alors il lui dit qu'elle le peut et qu'elle le doit et sort de la chambre. thumbToujours au chevet de son fils, Mestre Luwin vient lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle s'occupe des affaires du château. Elle lui suggère de voir cela avec Poole, mais celui-ci est en route vers le Sud avec Lord Stark. Luwin l'informe qu'il leur faut un nouveau régisseur et que d'autres postes sont à pourvoir. Catelyn, excédée se moque des nominations. Robb, entrant dans la chambre, dit à Luwin qu'il s'en chargera dès le lendemain. Inquiet pour sa mère qui reste cloîtrée, Robb lui fait comprendre que la vie de Bran n'est plus en danger mais que Rickon, encore petit, a besoin de sa mère. Comme Robb a ouvert la fenêtre, on entend les loups qui hurlent au dehors. Catelyn le supplie de fermer la fenêtre et de les faire taire. Alors Robb s'aperçoit qu'il y a le feu et dit à sa mère de rester dans la chambre. Catelyn va à la fenêtre constater l'incendie puis se retourne : un inconnu est dans la chambre qui lui dit « Vous ne deviez pas être là. Il ne devait y avoir personne. Ce n'est que miséricorde. Il est déjà mort ». Il saisit alors un poignard, elle comprend qu'il en veut à Bran et se jette sur lui. L'assassin la maîtrise et essaie de l'égorger. Catelyn résiste et retient la lame de ses deux mains, le mord au bras gauche et réussit à se dégager du poignard. L'homme la jette à terre, a un moment d'hésitation entre la mère et le fils quand le loup géant de Bran surgit et lui saute à la gorge. L'homme tombe à terre et hurle pendant que le loup s'acharne sur lui. Catelyn s'est relevée et assiste à la scène avec effroi. L'intrus n'étant plus un danger, le loup saute sur le lit pour rejoindre son maître et se couche près de lui. Catelyn, sous le choc et les mains ensanglantées, regarde le corps égorgé puis tourne son regard vers le loup. thumb|leftCatelyn sort enfin de la chambre de son fils pour aller observer l'endroit où il a fait sa chute, puis monte dans la tour. En inspectant les lieux, elle y découvre un long cheveu blond. Ayant réuni en secret mestre Luwin, Rodrik Cassel, Theon Greyjoy et Robb dans le bois sacré, elle leur annonce que quelqu'un a certainement poussé Bran de la tour. Selon elle, son fils a dû voir quelque chose et on a tenté de l'assassiner deux fois. Ses doutes se portent rapidement sur les Lannister, dont elle doute de leur loyauté envers la couronne. D'autant plus que le poignard utilisé par l'assassin est une arme trop belle pour lui et Rodrik pense qu'on a dû lui donner. Robb est prêt à en découdre mais Luwin conseille d'en apprendre plus avant d'agir et de prévenir Lord Stark. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'un corbeau puisse être intercepté, Catelyn décide de se rendre elle-même à Port-Réal seulement accompagnée de Rodrik pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Robb s'inquiète alors pour Bran. Sa mère, après avoir prié pendant plus d'un mois les Sept Dieux, dit qu'il est entre leurs mains maintenant. Catelyn rend une dernière visite à son fils avant son départ. Elle accroche à la tête de son lit, le cercle de prière qu'elle lui a fabriqué et l'embrasse sur le front une dernière fois. thumbDès son arrivée à Port-Réal, accompagnée de Rodrik Cassel, Lady Stark est escortée par deux gardes jusqu'à Petyr Baelish. Elle est furieuse d'avoir été amenée dans un bordel mais son hôte estime que personne ne viendra la chercher là. Varys les rejoint, il sait déjà tout sur le motif de la venue de Catelyn. En voyant le poignard qui a servi à la tentative d'assassinat de Bran, Littlefinger raconte qu'il a parié avec Tyrion Lannister et qu'il a perdu ce poignard. Il amène ensuite Eddard en cachette à sa femme. Malheureusement rien ne peut prouver que le frère de la reine a tenté de tuer son fils. Catelyn veut convaincre Ned que Petyr Baelish a promis des les aider à découvrir la vérité et qu'elle a confiance en lui. Catelyn aimerait revoir ses filles mais c'est trop dangereux. Son mari lui promet d'apporter au roi la preuve de la culpabilité de Tyrion, s'il la trouve. Il lui demande d'être prudente et de mesurer ses accès de colère ainsi que de repartir vers le nord. Il croit que Littlefinger est toujours amoureux d'elle. Ils s'embrassent avant de se quitter. thumb|leftDe retour de la capitale vers Winterfell, Catelyn Stark et Rodrik Cassel font étape à l'auberge du Carrefour. Un homme vient s'asseoir à leur table et les salue « Que sept bienfaits vous soient offerts, braves gens ». Catelyn lui retourne ses salutations. Rodrik commande du pain, de la viande et de la bière. L'homme dit à Rodrik, qu'il appelle « grand-père », que c'est une riche idée puisqu'il meurt de faim. Il leur propose de chanter une chanson pendant qu'ils patientent. Mais Rodrik préférerait encore se jeter dans un puits. Le barde répond que ce sera peut-être la dernière chanson qu'il entendra s'ils vont vers le Nord, assurant que les nordiens ne connaissent comme seule musique le hurlement des loups. Tyrion Lannister entre alors dans l'auberge au grand étonnement des deux nordiens. L'hôtesse lui indique que toutes les chambres sont occupées. Catelyn et Rodrik essaient de se dissimuler. Tyrion, accompagné de Yoren et d'un soldat Lannister répond que ses hommes peuvent dormir à l'écurie et qu'une petite chambre lui suffira. Un homme lui propose alors de prendre sa chambre. Tyrion, en discutant avec Marillion, reconnait Catelyn à qui il dit qu'il est navré de l'avoir manquée à Winterfell. À ces mots, l'hôtesse fait une révérence à Lady Stark. La dame de Winterfell se lève et enlève l'étoffe qui lui dissimulait le visage. Elle dit qu'elle était encore Catelyn Tully la dernière fois qu'elle s'est arrêtée dans cette auberge. Elle reconnait un chevalier d'Harrenhal et lui demande si Lady Whent est une sincère et loyale amie de son père. Il acquiesce. Elle reconnait un autre homme de la maison Bracken, leur seigneur Jonos Bracken est l'un des plus anciens et des plus loyaux banneret d'Hoster Tully. Tyrion intervient car il ne comprend pas le but de tout ceci. Elle reconnait aussi un chevalier de la maison Frey et lui demande comment se porte son maître. Lord Walder Frey se porte bien et invite Lord Tully pour son quatre-vingt-dixième anniversaire où il compte aussi se remarier ce jour-là.thumb Catelyn se place au milieu de la salle et pointe Tyrion du doigt. Elle explique à tous qu'elle l'a accueilli dans sa maison et qu'il a manigancé le meurtre de son fils de dix ans. Elle clame qu'au nom du roi Robert, et des nobles seigneurs que les chevaliers présents servent, elle leur demande de se saisir de Tyrion et de l'aider à le ramener à Winterfell où il sera soumis à la justice du roi. Alors tous dégainent leur épée en direction du nain. thumb|left|Catelyn sauvée par TyrionCatelyn voyage avec Rodrik Cassel, Marillion, Kurkelet, Willis Guède, Bronn et une petite dizaine d'autres hommes qui étaient à l'auberge du Carrefour. Lors d'une halte, Tyrion est descendu de cheval, décagoulé mais encore les mains liées et se rend compte qu'ils ne font pas route vers Winterfell contrairement à ce que la dame de Winterfell avait dit. Elle confirme qu'elle a annoncé haut et fort et à plusieurs reprises que ce serait leur route dans le but de tromper ceux qui partiraient à la recherche du nain. Tyrion admet que le stratagème est malin et pense que son père est déjà averti de la nouvelle et proposera une forte récompense à quiconque le ramènera à Port-Réal. Il demande ensuite à être détaché, car il n'est pas judicieux pour lui de s'enfuir. Seul dans cette région infestée des hommes des Tribus des Collines ou de Lynx-de-fumée, il ne survivrait pas longtemps. Catelyn le menace en disant que ceux-ci sont pour lui les derniers de ses soucis. Tyrion comprend alors qu'ils vont aux Eyrié et qu'il se fera juger chez la sœur de Lady Stark. Comme elle lui indique qu'elle ne l'a pas vue depuis cinq ans, le Lannister lui explique qu'elle a changé depuis, qu'elle était toujours un peu folle mais que maintenant il vaudrait mieux que Catelyn le tue tout de suite. Catelyn dit qu'elle n'est pas un assassin Lannister et Tyrion s'en défend aussi, il se dit innocent. Elle lui répond qu'elle a une preuve : son poignard, mais le nain demande quel imbécile armerait un assassin avec son propre poignard. Quand soudain, ils se font attaquer. Ce sont les hommes des Collines. Rodrik met sa Lady à couvert. Elle sort une petite lame si jamais un assaillant s'approcherait. Tyrion lui demande alors de couper ses liens. La bataille est intense. Tyrion cherche un moyen de s'échapper et attrape un bouclier. Un homme des Collines brandit une masse d'armes sur Catelyn alors il le frappe avec le bouclier et l'achève. L'attaque est enrayée. Catelyn se soucie de la blessure de Rodrik mais il l'assure qu'elle est minime. Les voyageurs sont rejoints par le comité d'accueil des chevaliers du Val, menés par Vardis Egen. Catelyn soit s'expliquer de sa venue inattendue, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avertir sa sœur depuis qu'elle a fait du gnome son prisonnier. Loin d'être coopératif, elle convainc le chevalier en disant que Lady Arryn décidera du sort du prisonnier. Catelyn et Tyrion sont amenés devant Lady Lysa Arryn. Elle est furieuse qu'elle ait amené le nain sans son autorisation. Catelyn est consternée. Elle se sent rend compte de l'état instable de sa sœur, qui de plus est en train d'allaiter son fils alors qu'il a neuf ans. Elle lui rappelle son message la mettant en garde contre les Lannister. Lysa confirme mais elle lui recommandait de rester loin d'eux et non de lui en amener un. Elle accuse le gnome d'avoir tué son mari. Comme le petit Robin demande de voir le vilain monsieur voler, Catelyn rappelle alors que le Lannister est son prisonnier et interdit qu'on lui fasse du mal. Sur ce, Lysa demande à Ser Vardis d'emmener le prisonnier se reposer en bas, et de lui présenter Mord. thumbTyrion est amené dans la salle d'audience car il souhaite avouer ses crimes. Catelyn se tient près de sa sœur et de son neveu. Comme toute l'assemblée, elle est affligée par les récits juvéniles et obscènes de Tyrion. Lysa Arryn perd patience et fait taire le nain. Catelyn prend la parole et dit à Tyrion qu'il est accusé d'avoir tenté de faire assassiner son fils Bran par un spadassin et aussi d'avoir manigancé le meurtre de Lord Jon Arryn. Tyrion répond qu'il ignore tout de ces évènements-là. Alors que l'ordre est donné de le remettre en cellule, il réclame un procès. Lysa propose que son fils donne le verdict. Comme il n'y a pas de bourreau aux Eyrié, la sentence sera d'être jeté dans le vide par la Porte de la Lune. Tyrion refuse et souhaite une ordalie par combat. Ne pouvant pas avoir son frère Jaime comme champion, le mercenaire Bronn finit par se porter volontaire. Catelyn suit le combat avec attention et s'inquiète progressivement de l'issue du duel. Elle ferme les yeux quand elle comprend que Bronn va porter le coup fatal. Elle autorise Ser Rodrik à rendre sa bourse à Tyrion et regarde ce dernier partir avec impuissance. Catelyn rejoint l'armée menée par son fils aîné, Robb Stark qui campe à Moat Cailin depuis l'arrestation de Lord Eddard. Elle parvient à négocier le passage du gué pour l'armée de son fils auprès de Lord Walder Frey en promettant que Robb épouserait une fille de Lord Walder une fois la guerre terminée. À l'annonce de l'exécution de Lord Eddard et du couronnement du jeune Joffrey, Robb est couronné roi du Nord par ses bannerets, faisant ainsi sécession du reste du royaume. Saison 2 Catelyn devient alors la principale conseillère de son fils. Elle lui sert d'émissaire auprès de Renly Baratheon, également couronné roi. Rentrée bredouille après l'assassinat de Renly, elle apprend la mort de ses deux autres fils, Bran et Rickon, apparemment tués lors du sac de Winterfell par Theon Greyjoy. Folle de chagrin, elle fait libérer Ser Jaime Lannister, capturé par les Stark lors d'une bataille, lui arrachant la promesse qu'il ramènera ses filles saines et sauves de Port-Réal en échange de sa libération. Accusée de trahison par les partisans de son fils pour cet acte, elle est confinée dans ses appartements jusqu'au retour de Robb. Saison 3 Robb revient de ses campagnes militaires dans l'ouest victorieux et marié à la jeune Lady Talisa Maegyr dont il est tombé amoureux. Catelyn est catastrophée car Robb est déjà promis à une fille de Lord Walder Frey, et à cause de ce mariage, les Frey ont déserté la cause du roi du Nord. Afin de tenter une conciliation, le frère de Catelyn, Edmure Tully, héritier du Conflans, consent à épouser la fille de lord Frey à la place de Robb. Un mariage est organisé aux Jumeaux auquel assistent Robb et Catelyn, ainsi que de nombreux hauts dignitaires du Nord et du Conflans. Cette cérémonie est en fait un piège organisé par lord Walder qui profite de la fête pour laver dans le sang l'affront fait à son nom par le mariage du roi Robb. Ce dernier est assassiné ainsi que Catelyn et la majorité des bannerets du Nord. Cet événement porte le nom de Noces Pourpres. Personnalité Catelyn Stark est une mère soucieuse de ses enfants et les chérit plus que tout au monde. Elle le montre à plusieurs reprises comme lorsqu'elle reste au chevet de son fils Bran pendant plusieurs jours ou encore quand elle trahit son fils en relâchant le Régicide, Jaime Lannister, pris en otage dans l'espoir de récupérer ses deux filles saines et sauves. Elle est d'une nature sage et réfléchie mais, lorsque des ennemis s'en prennent à sa famille, elle n'hésite pas à devenir belliqueuse et impitoyable. En effet, elle a égorgé la femme de Lord Frey quand celui-ci a trahi les Stark permettant aux Lannister d'assassiner son fils aîné Robb. Elle est croyante et prend a cœur la notion d'honneur. Elle se sent cependant coupable de ne pas avoir su donner de l'amour à Jon Snow, bâtard de son mari. Bien qu'elle le méprise lors de son arrivée à Winterfell allant jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort, elle a par ailleurs su se monter attentionnée à son égard. Lorsque Jon est atteint de la variole, elle est restée à son chevet en priant les Dieux et en leur promettant de lui donner toute son affection comme si il était son fils biologique. Néanmoins, elle ne peut masquer sa rancœur et lui attribue la responsabilité du destin funeste de sa famille. Galerie |-|Saison 3= Valar Dohaeris 3x01 (10).jpg Valar Dohaeris 3x01 (12).jpg Walk of Punishment 3x03 (12).jpg Walk of Punishment 3x03 (13).jpg Kissed by Fire 3x05 (10).jpg The Climb 3x06 (6).jpg The Bear and the Maiden Fair 3x07 (21).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (14).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (24).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (26).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (27).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (37).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (39).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (36).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (29).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (31).jpg |-|Saison 2= The Old Gods and the New 2x06 (4).jpg Garden of Bones 2x04 (26).jpg Garden of Bones 2x04 (25).jpg |-|Saison 1= Winter is coming 1x01 (26).jpg Winter is coming 1x01 (27).jpg Winter is coming 1x01 (31).jpg The Kingsroad 1x02 (8).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (16).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (18).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (19).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (55).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (21).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (25).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (22).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (23).jpg Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things 1x04 (9).jpg Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things 1x04 (10).jpg Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things 1x04 (12).jpg The Wolf and the Lion 1x05 (26).jpg The Wolf and the Lion 1x05 (27).jpg The Pointy End 1x08 (11).jpg |-|Promos= Promo (Catelyn) Saison 3.jpg Promo (Jon, Robb, Catelyn) Saison 3.jpg Dans les livres Jetée dans le fleuve après avoir été égorgée par les Frey, le corps de Catelyn est retrouvé par la Fraternité sans Bannières, groupe de hors-la-loi mené par l'immortel Béric Dondarrion. Ce dernier ordonne au prêtre rouge, Thoros de Myr, de ramener Catelyn à la vie en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Thoros refuse, arguant que le corps est resté trop longtemps dans l'eau et est en trop mauvais état. Las de ses résurrections successives, Béric décide de donner sa vie pour ranimer lui-même le corps de Catelyn. Revenue à la vie sous le nom de Lady Cœurdepierre, elle prend la tête de la Fraternité en lieu et place de lord Béric et change radicalement la politique de la Fraternité. Sous son influence, la Fraternité va se mettre à traquer tous les membres responsables des Noces Pourpres et de la mort de Robb. Citation Apparitions }} de:Catelyn Stark en:Catelyn Stark it:Catelyn Tully pl:Catelyn Stark ru:Кейтилин Старк uk:Кейтілін Старк zh:凯特琳·徒利 ro:Catelyn Stark (serial) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages du Conflans Catégorie:Ladies Catégorie:Maison Tully Catégorie:Maison Stark Catégorie:Personnages décédés